User blog:Mobo85/Hot Off the Presses: National Platypus Day is March 2
The third annual Platypus Day celebration is upon us. Dubbed "National Platypus Day" this year (which I'm assuming means that Agent P was able to pull some strings after making friends with the First Lady during last year's celebration, this year's celebrations include a tie-in with a chain who has recently (and ludicrously) come under fire for some accounting problems in terms of sandwich size (which I'm blaming on Dr. Doofenshmirtz), a new take on a disco classic, and two new episodes that will pit Perry against an Australian platypus hunter and force him to reunite with a Canadian human agent whom he's not exactly on good terms with. Official press release follows. The following is a press release from '''Disney-ABC Television Group' presented here unedited for the purposes of news reporting. The following is courtesy of Disney-ABC Television Group, not me, and all errors and oversights, if any, are theirs alone.'' DISNEY CHANNEL, DISNEY XD AND RADIO DISNEY EMBARK ON A MONTH-LONG CELEBRATION BEGINNING, FRIDAY, FEBRUARY 1 FOR NATIONAL PLATYPUS DAY ON SATURDAY, MARCH 2 O.W.C.A Disco Anthem, Group Dance and Star-Studded Videos Debut Celebrate Emmy-Winning Hit, "Phineas and Ferb" "Phineas and Ferb" Reusable Bags Part of SUBWAY® Fresh Fit for Kids Meal™ Disney Channel, Disney XD and Radio Disney will premiere the "O.W.C.A" disco anthem, inspired by the iconic hit "Y.M.C.A.," in tribute to the Emmy Award-winning hit series "Phineas and Ferb" beginning FRIDAY, FEBRUARY 1. The O.W.C.A. (Organization Without a Cool Acronym) song rollout includes two star-studded music videos, a Disney Channel and Disney XD version, with group choreography to form the letters. The song premieres Friday on Radio Disney (8:00 a.m. ET / 5:00 a.m. PT) and the music videos debut that evening on Disney Channel (8:00-8:30 p.m., ET/PT) and MONDAY, FEBRUARY 18 (8:00-9:00 p.m., ET/PT) on Disney XD. Disney will again fete the O.W.C.A.'s most popular secret agent, Perry the Platypus, on National Platypus Day, SATURDAY, MARCH 2. The mult-platy-form, month-long celebration includes two new episodes that highlight Perry, introduce a new O.W.C.A agent from Canada and a formidable foe from down under. Now through April 14, 2013, Disney and SUBWAY® restaurants, the world's largest restaurant chain, will bring fans "Phineas and Ferb" characters and content through a SUBWAY Fresh Fit for Kids Meal™. Each SUBWAY Fresh Fit for Kids Meal comes with one of six "Phineas and Ferb"-themed reusable bags, featuring Phineas, Ferb, Perry the Platypus, Candace or Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and includes a download code for a "Phineas and Ferb" episode, app or song that parents can redeem with their preferred download provider. The "O.W.C.A." music videos feature Disney Channel and Disney XD stars: Bridgit Mendler and Bradley Steven Perry ("Good Luck Charlie"); Zendaya, Roshon Fegan and Adam Irigoyen ("Shake It Up"); Debby Ryan, Skai Jackson, Karan Brar, Cameron Boyce and Peyton List ("Jessie"); Ross Lynch, Raini Rodriguez and Calum Worthy ("Austin & Ally"); G. Hannelius, Blake Michael and Francesa Capaldi ("Dog With A Blog"); Jake Short ("A.N.T. Farm"); Jason Earles, Leo Howard, Mateo Arias, Dylan Riley Snyder and Olivia Holt ("Kickin' It"); Billy Unger, Spencer Boldman, Kelli Berglund and Tyrel Jackson Williams ("Lab Rats"); Doc Shaw and Adam Hicks ("Pair of Kings"). Disney Channel will premiere a new "Phineas and Ferb" episode, "Sidetracked," on Friday, March 1 (9:00 p.m., ET/PT), and present multiple episodes Saturday, March 2. Disney XD's five-hour "Phineas and Ferb" marathon begins with the premiere of the new episode "Primal Perry" on Saturday, March 2 (8:00 a.m., ET/PT). Five animal agents-themed "Phineas and Ferb" episodes and an "O.W.C.A." music video will also be available on iTunes on Friday, February 15. Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (creators/executive producers, "Phineas and Ferb" and the voices of Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram) will also co-host a Top 30 Countdown on Saturday, February 23 and Sunday, February 24 and join Radio Disney's Ernie D in studio for a "Take Over" on Friday, March 1. Beginning Friday, February 22, fans are invited to visit DisneyChannel.com/platypus and DisneyXD.com/platypus to watch short "How to Draw Perry" videos depicting their favorite Disney stars, and draw and upload their very own Perry creations. In addition, a new online game, "Agent P: Return of the Platypus" will launch. A special "Doof's Daily Dirt" video with Doof griping about his evil nemesis getting a day dedicated to him, will also be released timed to Platypus Day. In 2012, "Phineas and Ferb" was TV's #1 animated series among Kids 2-11 (2.1 million/5.1 rating), Kids 6-11 (1.6 million/6.8 rating) and Tweens 9-14 (1.3 million/5.3 rating). The year was its fifth consecutive as the #1 animated TV series in Tweens 9-14, and its fifth consecutive year as the #1 animated TV series in Primetime among Kids 6-11. Category:Inactive blogs Category: Show News blogs